Nina Williams Reads Her Emails
by dunkingman
Summary: By making a grave mistake, Nina is now under trap by a mystery man's organization. She has to answer her fans emails or the organization will track down and kill her only son.
1. Held Hostage

**Nina Williams Answers Fan E-Mail**

 _Undisclosed Location_ …

She couldn't believe this. Reading emails from common people. People who actually 'like' her. If she didn't do it, then a certain man will go after her only son just to push her over the edge of insanity. She couldn't let that happen! Not after what happened to her father. Yes Nina Williams, the long time assassin, was now placed in a complex position. Answer her fans or else her son will die.

Nina: "Tch! That bastard will pay! Making me do this! He doesn't know who he's messing with! I'll take his life when I get the chance! And yet I have to do this for Steve. There's no other way!"

 _On the computer, types in the password. Access granted. Opens the inbox_ …

 **Email #1**

 _Question: "Welcome Nina Williams. This is Claudio. Before you get any funny ideas, let me say that you must answer all questions before leaving this building. If you need a bathroom break or something to eat that is permitted. There is a kitchen and restroom for that. However, don't try to escape or terminate all messages when complete. Do so and this building will explode with the bomb my men planted outside. Now have fun and try to be nice for once."_

Nina: "Grrrrr."

 **Email #2**

 _Question: "To Nina. Are you going to be in the next tournament?"_

Nina: "Yes I am. Like I have a choice." (Rolls eyes.)

 **Email #3**

 _Question: "How old are you really?"_

Nina (sighs): "43."

 **Email #4**

 _Question: "Why do you work for the Zaibatsu?"_

Nina: "To provide for myself. A job's a job."

 **Email #5**

 _Question: "Is it true you let your father get killed in an ambush?"_

Nina: "No it's not true. I tried to save him before he was riddled with bullets. Anna was supposed to watch our back from her position, but she never notified us. I've always wondered if she ever wanted father killed. Everytime she brings it up, it's my fault because I was by his side. Whatever, I know what happened."

 **Email #6**

 _Question: "Are your memories coming back well?"_

Nina: "Yes. But I still can't remember certain things. Like who woke me from my sleep or my favorite TV show. Or even the directions to my parent's house. It's frustrating. And yet it's something I have to live with."

 **Email #7**

 _Question: "Who exactly are you getting married to?"_

Nina: "I don't even know myself. Crazy right?"

 **Email #8**

 _Question: You're marrying Jin aren't you?"_

Nina: "Jin didn't put me up to this."

 **Email #9**

 _Question: "How can I become an assassin like you?"_

Nina: "It's not a job I would recommend for everyone. It's not like I always enjoy killing. And yet it's the only life I know. Your first kill will always be the hardest, always."

 **Email #10**

 _Question: "Nina I must say, your nude photos back in the day are still amazing to this day. Are you gonna go back into modeling anytime soon?"_

Nina: "I did modeling?"

 **Email #11**

 _Question: "Anna is so much better than you. Why can't you accept facts?"_

Nina: "Idiot."

 **Email #12**

 _Question: "Do you recall making out with Paul Phoenix before your cyrosleep?"_

Nina: "What?! Not that fugly hairy hillbilly! What the hell was I doing back then?"

 **Email #13**

 _Question: "Describe your relationship with Lee Chaolan please?"_

Nina: "Lee? The one with the silver hair right? My memories of Lee that I have before my sleep are still fuzzy, but even now the man hasn't changed at all. Anna seems to like him more, but I just thought he was annoying and a weakling."

 **Email #14**

 _Question: "Mail me a package of your body suit! I command you!"_

Nina: "Shut up."

 **Email #15**

 _Question: Are you under contract to kill someone right now?"_

Nina: "Not just yet."

 **Email #16**

 _Question: "How did you discover that Steve Fox is your son?"_

Question: "I was supposed to kill him at first, but I couldn't bring myself to do it when the opportunity presented itself. It was through research on his biography that I eventually found out. I've yet to fight him in a tournament contest but I don't know if I can force myself to let him know about me. It's too dangerous for him to get closer to me."

 **Email #17**

 _Question: "Do you ever smile? You seem to be so blank faced."_

Nina: "Only if I have reason to."

 **Email #18**

 _Question: "How many guys have you dated?"_

Nina: "I don't remember nor do I care."

 **Email #19**

 _Question: "Have you broken any bones during your fights?"_

Nina: "In the last tournament I cracked a rib fighting against Bryan Fury. I underestimated his strength and paid for it. Luckily I know a good doctor thought I won't mention his name here."

 **Email #20**

 _Question:_ _"_ _Who is the one person in the world you hate the most?"_

Nina: "Do I really need to answer this?"

 **Email #21**

 _Question: "You celebrate St. Patrick's Day?"_

Nina: "I hate it."

 **Email #22**

 _Question: "During your time with Jin, have you two gotten close at all?"_

Nina: "Everything I've done with Jin has been business only. There wasn't anything romantic about the relationship. If so then it's just rumors."

 **Email #23**

 _Question: "What are your measurements?"_

Nina: "Not even going to answer that."

 **Email #24**

 _Question: "Random question. American Comics or Japanese Manga?"_

Nina: "I don't read either." (Getting an uneasy feeling.) "I gotta use the bathroom." (Leaves the desk and walks to the bathroom behind her.)

After relieving herself, Nina leaves the bathroom and prepares to go back and answer her questions until she gets bombarded by Claudio once again on the webcam call.

Claudio (Evil laugh.): "He he he HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA! I caught you with your pants down Nina Williams! Ha ha ha ha haha!"

Nina (in shock.): "Whhhhaaaatttt!"

Claudio: "I knew I get'd some booty shots sooner or later by keeping you like this. The fans will be pleased very much."

Nina: "Fucking asshole I'll kill you right now!"

Claudio: "You can try! But your time in this session is not over, nor will you be escaping this building. Like I said, my team set up explosives all over the building if you leave this place somehow. So there's no point in dying a useless death, not if you choose to that is." (still laughing.)

Nina: "Nnnnooooo! How could I! I'm such a fool!"

Claudio: "Until you get over yourself. How about finishing these emails. Do it or you die! So get to it!" (Webcam ends.)

Nina: "Motherfucker! Dammit! I can't believe this!"

 _Three minutes later, Nina resumes her questioning. This only made her feel worse_ …

 **Email #25**

 _Question: "Wow is this really your pussy Nina?_

Nina: "Shut up!"

 **Email #26**

 _Question: "Hah! How many times do you take dumps Nina?"_

Nina: "I'll kill all of you for invading my privacy like this!"

 **Email #27**

 _Question: Can I share your ass pics on Snapchat?"_

Nina: "No! I won't allow it!"

 **Email #28**

Question: Watching you piss got me hard as a missle. Do it again please!"

Nina (fed up.): "Nnnnnnnoooooooooooo!"

It would seem that Nina really stepped into a hornet's nest here getting captured by Claudio and now she fell for the okie doke when using the restroom. Plus she's getting married to who knows what. Who can save Nina and get her out of this debacle?


	2. Brief Reunion

**Brief Reunion**

After getting exposed by Claudio Serafino, Nina's mind was totally shaken. Somehow, a girl rescued her out of the abandoned building where she was locked inside. This girl hacked into the Anti-Devil's computer database and shut down the bombs in which surrounded the building in case Nina tried to escape on her own. Knowing that they were being hunted down, the girl had to carefully hide Nina despite her being in a depressed state. Several miles away, there was another village. So the girl, with Nina, decided to stay there for a little time. After gathering some food, the girl returns to the inn in which they were staying. She found Nina sitting slumped over at the edge of the bed with her head down. In response, the girl decided to reveal herself and inform her about how she became a friend of Steve Fox.

Girl: "I brought some food! Its bread, cheese, and even sliced turkey!"

Nina (Shaking her head.): "Hmmm…"

Girl: "You gotta be hungry Nina! I went through a lot of trouble to get you out of that compound!"

 _Nina shakes her head in disapproval_ …

Girl (Puts the food down on the table.): "Dammit! I'll tell you how I met Steve then! I was hoping if I freed you, we could rescue him, but not if you're like this!"

Nina (opens her eyes and looks at the girl.): "You know Steve?"

Girl: "Oh my virgin ears! A response! Finally! Yeah I know Steve! We were partners in the last tournament because he and I both have a score to settle with the Mishimas."

Nina: "The Mishimas?"

Girl: "That's right. The person who rescued NT01 was my own mother! NT01 was the subject name for your son! (Nina gasped.) "By the time my mother found a home for him, she mysteriously died. I was just two years old. Since that time I've been wanting to find out what happened to her and so does Steve since he was rescued by her."

Nina (Confused.): "Just…who are you?"

Girl: "The name is Eleanor but I like to be called Leo! Pleasure to meet cha!"

Nina: "Leo?"

Leo: "Yeah?"

Nina (Mellow tone.): "Why did you save me?"

Leo: "I'm well aware you work with the Zaibatsu. That's something I didn't tell Steve prior to meeting him. During my research, I stumbled on the file that revealed you to be his real mother. It was quite a shock, but then I found out this guy (Claudio) kidnapped you. Why? You probably did something his organization didn't appreciate. I felt like saving you because I could use the help and I can't save Steve alone. I think it's about time we connect dots don't you?"

Nina: "Leo, I…I'm ashamed that I let myself get embarrassed if front of those people. You didn't have to save me."

Leo: "Embarrassed? I don't get it? What did they do to you?"

Nina: "They took nude photos of me while using the restroom at the compound. I was totally unaware of it until Claudio ridiculed me online. Even the people who watched online saw me. I'll make them pay!" (Whimpering in anger.)

Leo: "I knew those bastards were no good, but to be peeping toms against a fighter like you Nina? Now I'm mad too!" (Clinches her fist hard.)

Nina looked at Leo again and could see the fire in her eyes. At that moment, she could see a bit of herself in Leo. That tenacity and grit was something that Nina always took satisfaction towards in her missions as an assassin. Even though Leo was not a killer, Nina could see she was the type that sees things through to the end like her. Nina made up her mind to finally trust Leo. Then, Leo surprisingly grabs Nina's hand, and pleaded to help her free Steve.

Leo: "Please Nina! You must help me rescue Steve!"

Nina (Wiping her face, and even smirking.): "I gotta hand it to you kid. You almost looked like me when you made that angry expression just then."

Leo: "Huh? I did?"

Nina: "I wasn't sure if I totally believed your story about wanting to save Steve or not. After I told you something embarrassing about what those men did to me, you were just as angry as I was. For that, I will do what I can to help you."

Leo (raises both hands in triumph): "Yes! I thought you wouldn't do it since you were feeling down. I'm glad I could do something to change your mind Nina. Now, are you hungry?"

Nina: "Yeah. I need to eat. Thank you…uh."

Leo: "It's Leo."

Nina: "Leo. I do appreciate this."

Leo (gives her some bread out the bag.): "It's no problem. I just wanted to help you guys is all."

After their meal together, Leo revealed to Nina that she was in Italy. It was rumored that Claudio's organization was housing Steve in one of their mansions at Turin. The 2 ladies would need to make the trip there and free Steve out before they started interrogating and possibly torturing him. Leo also confirmed to Nina that she will be fighting in the latest tournament and it was coming very soon. Regardless, the two women were devoted to saving the boxer from an untimely death.

 _Four days later, Anti-Devil Turin Headquarters, Turin, Italy_ …

With a renewed purpose, Nina was back to her old self thanks to Leo's contagious charisma. She was able to pinpoint the exact place where her son maybe held hostage by Claudio's henchmen. She and Leo would need to break in from the back courtyard and venture into the second floor. Steve would be in either the lone bedrooms upstairs or at the basement level. Lucky for the girls, it was a gloomy dark cloudy day.

Nina (Hiding with Leo behind her.): "Stay close. We need to use the shadows for cover against the guards."

Leo: "Uh. How? I mean it's still daylight."

Nina (sighs.): "Just follow me and don't get spot."

Nina all by herself took out two guards who didn't even notice her footsteps within the garden. Nina used her hook attached on a rope and threw it over the marble guardrail at the second floor level. She quickly climbed up and reached the next floor with ease. Leo was impressed by Nina's swiftness.

Nina: "Hurry! There may be more guards up ahead."

Leo: "Coming!"

Leo climbed on top of the second floor terrace although she was not as fast as Nina. Together they both checked the second floor rooms until the ladies finally discovered Steve in the bedroom on the other side of the mansion. He was tied up in a chair. It looked like he had bruises all around his face and yet he was asleep. Nina and Leo both went over to free Steve out of his bondage.

Leo (Shakes Steve.): "Steve! Wake up!"

Steve (Grimacing.): "Agh. Who…Leo?"

Leo: "We're here to bust you outta here."

Nina (Cuts the tape off Steve's body.): "We gotta move fast. Can you stand?"

Steve (Turns to see Nina.): "I don't believe it! It's you!"

Nina: "Yeah…I know."

Steve was to slow to get up, but was helped by Leo as the group made their getaway. Heading downstairs, some guards tried to apprehend them, but Nina quickly disposed them.

Nina: "They're on to us. Don't stop moving!"

Leo (Impressed.): "Holy shit! She's good."

At the lower level, there were ten additional guards who were alerted about the intruders. Nina took them on with haste. Leo knew Nina would need some help had to place the weak Steve Fox near a wall so she could fight. Nina's took out seven guards until one almost tazed her from behind until Leo stunned the guard with a four hit combo ending it with a shoulder charge. The last two guards ran off out of fear.

Nina (somewhat impressed.): "Nice save. They were a little better than I thought."

Leo: "Don't mention it." (Thumbs up smile.)

Leo got Steve back on his feet again as the trio made their way out of the mansion. Nina rushed to the Iron Gate and used a pick to pry it open. It didn't take long to unlock the gate, but when they were out of the mansion grounds a limo pulled up in front of them. Claudio came out of the limo with three of his subordinates. The three henchmen drew out of machine guns at the three Tekken fighters. However, Claudio ordered them to stand down and not fire at them.

Claudio: "Stand down men!"

Subordinate: "Sir Claudio!"

Claudio (Glare.): "Don't make me repeat myself!" (Looks at the trio of fighters.): "Well well. If isn't the new bride to be, and Steve and, someone I don't know."

Leo: "Really?"

Nina: "You piece of shit! I'll kill you for making a fool out of me!"

Claudio: "I guess you really want to do die here today! However, I'm willing to let you all go now, just as long as you all stay out of my organization's affairs. Do we have an understanding?"

Nina: "What? Is this for real?"

Claudio (Smirks.): "Yes. I've decided not to end you and Steve's lives. I would much rather do it in the tournament. Things will be more interesting that way."

Leo: "We should go now Nina. This guy is giving us a chance."

Nina (Still reluctant, but decides to do what Leo suggests.): "Fine. You'll regret not taking us out! I'll make sure of it!" (Starts walking away.)

Leo (Struggles with the heavier Steve oh her shoulder.): "Whao! Wait up!"

As the trio got away, Claudio proceeded to investigate on just how Nina and the mystery girl broke into the mansion. He notices the gate lock being undone. One of his subordinates asked him why he decided to let the three go.

Subordinate: "Sir I still don't understand why you let the girls go with Steve?"

Claudio: "I got what I wanted out Steve. Although it would have been better to finish him and his mother off. I'd figured she would have found a way get out of that compound I trapped her in and then rescue Steve. Since Steve has no ties with G Corp, I think he won't pose a threat to our organization long term. Nina on the other hand is still an important part of the Zaibatsu. Our organization is still too small to fight the Zaibatsu head on. So it's better to play our cards right than kill off one of the big heads prematurely."

Subordinate: "Good points. However, I suspect it was that girl who freed Nina. We should keep an eye on her."

Claudio: "Yes, I agree. Find out who she is for me. I'm going to eat lunch now."

Subordinate: "Yes senor."

Despite rescuing her son, Nina did not want to stick around for she still did not trust Claudio's words. Going back to the local motel, Nina asked Leo to watch over Steve who fell asleep again out of exhaustion. She left behind some medicine for Leo to give her son for pain relief. Nina apologized for leaving, but felt this was best that she return to her employer, the Zaibatsu.


	3. Deal or Get Doxxed

**Deal or Get Doxxed**

 _Undisclosed location in Miami_ …

Nina Williams returned to the Zaibatsu, only to find out Heihachi had reclaimed it and wanted to keep her around as the general of the Tekken Force. It wasn't her style to just command troops at the front lines. She reluctantly accepted her position. However, Nina was scheming to overthrow Heihachi. Despite the tournament already commencing, Nina needed to contact anyone who she felt could help her find Jin and capture Heihachi. That kid Leo might be of good use, but her beef is with Kazuya. Nina did not know where Eddy went and getting Steve involved would be too risky. Maybe Lars might answer her. Nina still had his private phone number, but made sure not to call on her own cell phone.

Phone rings, Lars does not answer…

Nina: "Dammit!"

The assassin grew more irritated as she kept calling him, but no response. Either Lars changed his number or he's blocking the calls. Nina was starting to run out of ideas until someone called on her cell phone. Nina had to recomposed and answer seriously.

Nina: "Who is this?"

Anna: "You know damn well who this is!"

Nina: "Anna! How did you get this number?"

Anna: "Don't worry about that! Why don't you come see me at the harbor in 2 hours? I promise not to bring any dangerous toys."

Nina: "Like I would believe you!"

Anna: "Come on out Mishima girl! We haven't talked in a while! The least you could do is come by to see me!"

Nina: "Tsk. Fine!" (Hangs up quick.)

 _2 hours later_ …

Nina stopped at the massive Miami harbor filled with cruise ships. She parked her bike within the darkness of the shadows so no one could spot it. Although Anna said she wouldn't bring weapons, Nina carried her pistol on the side of her right thigh. She wouldn't trust anything coming out of her sister's mouth and felt this could be a trap. Finally, Anna could be seen leaning on a pole near the edge of the dock overlooking the Miami Beach skyline. Anna noticed Nina finally appearing into the streetlight. She noticed her older sister carrying a weapon by her leg and made a mean mug in disgust.

Anna: "I should've told you not to bring any playthings!"

Nina (Rolling her eyes.): "Like I'm gonna listen to you." (Noticing Anna's left arm in a cast.) "What happened to your arm?"

Anna: "Oh this! You're lucky I survived a plane crash, but I didn't get off very good. Now I'm not in this tournament to kick your ass myself!"

Nina: "How clumsy of you." (Laughing).

Anna: "Shut up! That's not why I called you here! I want you to see this!"

Nina (Looks at Anna's phone.): "What? A little video?"

Anna: "It's not just any video!"

Nina begrudgingly snatched the phone from Anna's right hand. She viewed a recent Tekken bout of a fighter she had never seen before. The other person is someone Nina had known about and fought before but she actually lost to this guy. Nina's eyes widened at the defeat of the fighter she knew. The young girl happily danced around him, further taunting him as the opponent laid unconscious.

Nina: "Is that…Bryan Fury?!"

Anna (Smirks): "Sure is!"

Nina: "How did that little girl beat him like that?"

Anna: "She is G Corporation's newest weapon."

Nina: "What is her name?"

Anna (Takes the phone back from Nina.): "Her stage name is Lucky Chloe. I do not know her real name."

Nina: "I remember seeing that name in my fight schedule. That is my next opponent?"

Anna: "That's right! And she has yet to lose a fight! Amazing isn't it?"

Nina: "I don't understand, why do you care if I fight this girl?"

Anna: "Because I don't want this brat to kill you. That's for me only!"

Nina (Shaking her head in disbelief.): "All fighters have a weakness. No one has found hers yet."

Anna: "I viewed all of her matches so far! Her constant smiling, dancing, and movement easily distracts the fighter! Next thing you know! BAM! Knock out!"

Nina: "She…dances?"

Anna: "I guess. I don't know her fighting style but big sister you need to be more careful out here in this tournament. These new fighters are full of surprises so far. Anyway, how is that old fiend Heihachi doing? You made a move on him yet?"

Nina (cold.): "I plan to leave his services."

Anna (Surprised, but kept her composure.): "Really? Do tell Nina! Why leave one of the biggest military industries on the planet? I'm sure it can't be because that young boy (Jin) isn't there anymore, is it?"

Nina: "No! Falling in love is for fools!"

Anna (Frowning in confusion.): "Okay. Then…why leave?"

Nina (Angry): "That buffoon made an alliance with a man who completely embarrassed me! I'm gonna kill him first before I ambush Heihachi!"

Anna (Smiling, while on her phone.): "Oh…I get it!"

Nina: "What!"

Anna: "Stop yelling!" (Shows Nina a nasty pic of her in the bathroom.) "Are you referring to this?" (Laughing.)

Nina: "No! Anna you f*cking b*tch!" (Nina pulls out her gun.)

Before Nina could shoot Anna, someone came from behind Nina and placed her in a tight chokehold.

Anna: "Whew! That was a close one! Thank you Brucey!"

Bruce: "It's been a while Nina!" (Nina drops her gun while suffocating.)

Bruce quickly pinned Nina's left leg, making her hit the ground on the knees. Anna kneeled closer to give her sister a deal.

Anna: "Oh yea sis! That is the other thing I wanted to show you!" (Still laughing.) "Now I understand why! This opportunity couldn't come at a better time! How about this? Let's make a truce! Bruce and I can find out more about this Claudio Serafino guy for you. In return, I will make Lucky Chloe lose to you in the next fight. Not to mention, I won't dox you by leaking these photos at TMZ. You don't want that to happen, I know! So how about it? We assassinate Claudio, keep you from getting doxed, and finally work together to kill Heihachi! Kazuya will love it!"

Nina (Tears in her eyes.): "Don't…do it."

Anna (Didn't hear.): "Let her go Bruce!" (Nina falls down coughing.) "Are you gonna say yes? Or can I just end your pathetic life right here and now Nina!"

Nina (Crying.): "Don't do it please!"

Anna: "It's not like for you to cry! Knock it off!" (Kicked her solar flexes.) "But…I will take your sympathy as a yes! I have your phone number now! So you cannot back out of this sister!"

Bruce: "Anna. Who is this Claudio guy?"

Anna: "I'll explain when we get back in the car. Anyway Nina, we gotta go! I'll be seeing you later now! Oh yeah! And do not DIE!" (Facing Bruce.) "Let's go darling!"

Bruce: "Yea."

By the time Nina could catch her breath, Anna and Bruce had already left the scene. She could not believe what just happened. This night couldn't get any more worse for her! How did Anna tap into her cell phone? She couldn't get rid of it or else Heihachi will raise immediate suspicion. And the pictures? Lucky for Nina, Claudio did not release them publicly online. And yet Anna threatened to release them if Nina did not comply with her sister's demands by working as a team once more. All those years growing up she quarreled with Anna over gaining the attention of their father. Now the big sister has to cooperate with the little sister or else the first half of the Williams' family would be made a huge laughing stock online. Nina could not allow that to happen.


	4. Forfeit

**Forfeit**

 _Pelican's Beak Cruise Ship, Singapore Strait, Singapore_ …

Today is the day Nina would fight Lucky Chloe on a special stage. A struggling cruise ship company in Singapore offered to sponsor the Zaibatsu and host some fights on its boat. So today's big fight would be between Nina Williams and a surprising dominant newcomer Lucky Chloe. Chloe has won all three of her matchups so far, beating Bryan Fury, Kuma, and Alisa. Nina remained undefeated too after winning against Katarina Alves, Violet, and Jack-7. Nina's sister Anna, infiltrated the cruise ship in disguise. She promised Nina that they would meet under the ship's engine room before the match.

Anna (closing the door behind her.): "Why hello there dear sister! I see you came here as I asked you to! How is life?"

Nina (Folding her arms and looking away): "Hmph. What do you think?"

Anna (Takes off her blonde wig while wearing her blue Qipao dress): "You should feel estatic today! You will automatically win your 4th match against Lucky Chloe, although you will have to do some choreography."

Nina (Looking back): "Choreography?"

Anna: "Lucky Chloe will forfeit the match, but not officially. You two still need to fight because people are gambling on this ship. They placed bets between you ladies because you both are representing the opposite conglomerates. I told Chloe not to make it too obvious that she is hurt. She is a performer after all."

Nina: "I hope you are telling the truth for once."

Anna: "I am. Don't forget I still have your pictures. So you better not back out of this!" (Puts her wig back now): "I'll be taking my seat now. Go break a leg sister!" (Laughing)

 _Cruise Ship Patio outside_ …

As a fighter, Nina hated the idea of faking fights. However, she didn't have a choice in the matter. Anna was going to expose Nina if she disobeyed her. On the other hand, Nina would be one step closer to breaking away from the Zaibatsu, because after the preliminary matches are over, she would betray Heihachi by temporarily aligning with Anna. The thought of fighting together as sisters again made Nina wanna puke, but it was better than watching the world burn to a crisp by the Mishimas.

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen! Our first opponent really needs no introduction, but she's is the newest star sensation of this King of Iron Fist tournament! And she kicks total ass! Stand up and clap your hands for Llllllluuuccckkkkyyyyyyy Chhhllloooooeeeee!"

Chloe (Cartwheeling and landing at the deck): "Hhhhhhhhiiiiiiii!" (Wide grin)

 _Crowds cheering in applause_ …

Announcer: "Her opponent! A force to be reckoned with despite her looks! She is one of the world's most sought out assassin's and is employed by the Zaibatsu themselves! It's the one and only! Ninnnnnaaaaa Wwwwwiiiiilllliaaaaaaammmssssssss!"

Nina, with a stone face, walks from out of the door in her all black leather outfit fit for espionage. She stopped about 30 feet away from Chloe as she viewed her opponent's gleeful expression. This made Nina change her face into one of irritation over Chloe's perky, cutesy attitude. Chloe actually stopped smiling and was perplexed by Nina's scowl, looking at her sideways. Then she remembered the conversation last night with Anna about losing to Nina.

 _Last night at a hotel room in downtown Singapore_ …

Chloe (Disappointed): "But…but…Anna! I don't wanna lose!"

Anna: "THAT'S AN ORDER LITTLE GIRL! Do you want me to tell Kazuya that you decided to quit G Corporation? I don't think you want that!"

Chloe (on her knees): "No! Anything but that! Ppppllleeasseeee!" (Crying)

Anna (Irate): "Oh my goodness! Stop it! STOP THE DAMN CRYING NOW!"

Chloe (Stops): "Huh?"

Anna: "Finally! Sheez! Listen everyone has to lose at some point. Nina is my big sister. I should be the one to best her in combat. Better yet, would you like to meet her after the match? I will tell her not to hurt you, I promise!"

Chloe (Wiping her face of tears off.): "Is she cool like you Anna?"

Anna: 'Oh yeah! Very cool!" (Thinks): "Yeah…cooler than an icepack."

Chloe: "Nya! Okay! Have her talk to me after the fight! I'd like to know more about your sister!"

Anna: "Then we have a deal!" (Winks)

 _Back to the present_ …

Nina (Still annoyed. In her mind): "Just how did it come to this?"

Official Announcer: "Ready! Fight!"

Lucky Chloe needed to make the fight convincing and she leaped in the air for an aerial attack on Nina. Nina easily step aside and Lucky Chloe started doing her unusual attack strikes. The crowd may not have noticed, but Nina could tell Lucky Chloe was going a step slower than usual. After defending herself, Nina quickly tried to smack Chloe's face with her left hand, but Chloe faked getting hit. She start backpedaling making noises. The crowd react in suspense, but Nina was surprised she dodged it so easily. Nonetheless Chloe was going along with the plan, so Nina began her offensive.

Nina (Thinking): "I will end this quickly."

Nina quickly rushed in to grab Lucky Chloe's left arm. This time Nina stuns Chloe with a palm heel strike under her chin. Anna watched from above the crowd and noticed Chloe's eyes roll back.

Anna (Gritting her teeth, thinks): "I told her to take it easy on Chloe! Stupid sister!"

Regardless, Nina performed her Neck Crusher attack, but she was gentler with Chloe. After several slaps Nina brought Chloe down on the ground and the veteran woman wasted no time squeezing the neck & throat Chloe. Chloe wanted to act, but Nina's strength was too much! She really was choking the life out of her! Eventually Chloe blacked out. Nina carefully laid her down on the floor. The crowd couldn't believe what happened! In response they started booing Nina for stopping the undefeated Chloe.

Announcer: "The winner of this bout is Nina Williams!"

 _Crowds heckles Nina_ …

Nina (Shrugs): "Hmph…I don't care." (Walking out of the patio).

20 minutes later inside a guest room…

Anna (No wig on): "Chloe! Chloe! WAKE UP!"

Lucky Chloe (Opening her eyes): "Nnnnyyyyaaaa…Is…that you…Ms. Williams?"

Anna (Helping Chloe up from the bed.): "Good…good! Just rise up slowly." (Frowns at Nina behind her.) "Did you really have to choke her out?"

Nina (Leaning at the door, arms folder): "Choreography remember?" (Smirking)

Anna (Angry): "My arse! You just wanted to win convincingly no matter what!"

Lucky Chloe (Yawning): "Ms. Williams…is that…your sister."

Anna (Back to Chloe): "Huh? Chloe?"

Suddenly Lucky Chloe runs right to Nina as if nothing happened and introduced herself.

Lucky Chloe: "Hi! Name's Lucky Chloe! Nice to meet cha!" (Salutes)

Nina (Surprised): "What the…weren't you just?"

Lucky Chloe: "Even though you choked the sh*t out of me, we sure did fool those fans out there with our acting! That was fun, faking fights! We should do it again and also fight for real next time! Nya!" (Laughing & dancing).

Both sisters are beside themselves at Chloe's recovery.

Lucky Chloe (Moody): "Hey you two! Why the long faces? I'm okay as you can clearly see!" (Handstands)

Anna: "Yes! We can see that! I'm so sorry about making you lose Chloe! But I did as I promised! I brought my sister to see you! Say hi Nina!"

Nina (Sigh): "Hello."

Lucky Chloe (Looks at Nina): "Nya! So you are Nina Williams! You look just as hot as Anna, but a blondy like me!" (Laughing) "Just one question. Why do you work for the Zaibatsu?"

Anna: "Chloe!?"

Lucky Chloe: "Sssshh! I'm real curious?" (Smiles)

Nina: "It's just a job. Nothing more."

Lucky Chloe: "Oh! Cool! So you're all about chasin' the paper like me! I like you already! Say once this ship reaches the harbor let's go out to eat! Nya!"

Nina: "Sorry. I'm going to my hotel once I make it back ashore."

Lucky Chloe: "But I just met you Nina! I wanna know more about Anna's sister!"

Nina: "This is ridiculous! Are you happy bitch?" (Mugging Anna)

Anna (Hysterical laugh): "You're blushing Nina! This is too much!"

As much as Nina hated to admit, Lucky Chloe was a nice looking girl despite her weird outfit. She had no idea why Chloe dressed liked a kitty kat. Nonetheless, Nina got caught in this trap by her sister, so if she backed out now, Anna will release those pictures. Nina had to comply for own her own good.

Nina: "Fine! But I'm picking the restaurant! Are we clear?"

Anna: "Sure! I'm glad you though this through sis!" (Snickering)

 _Few hours later that night_ …

Chloe (Burps): "That was SO GOOD!" I love steamed dumplings! I need more here!"

Anna: "Chloe! Stop it!" (Smiles in embarrassment at Nina).

Nina: -_-

Waiter (Rushing over): "Is there something wrong?"

Anna (Covering Chloe's mouth): "More steam dumplings please! And another glass of red wine."

Waiter: "Coming right up!"

Anna (Letting go): "Keep your voice down little girl. You should be grateful that Nina picked such a nice spot to eat in. And I like how dark it is in here."

Chloe (Whisper): "Nya sorry." (Looks around) "Yeah I am not a fan of dark places, but since the food is so delicious, I guess I'll let it slide. Say Nina! I know I embarrass you but do you like TV? Or comics?"

Nina: "I don't watch TV or read comics."

Chloe: "Oh…umm. I never met a pretty lady who didn't watch TV."

Anna (Whispers at Chloe's ear): "She loves Tom and Jerry."

Chloe: "Really? But that's a lame Western Cartoon. I grew up liking Sailor Moon."

Nina (at Anna): "You did didn't you?"

Chloe: "Nina? You really like Tom and Jerry?"

Nina: "I used to okay. Just drop it!"

Chloe: "Oh yea! I would drop it too. You act just like Raven off Teen Titans. All quiet like, not giving a f*ck." (Giggling quietly)

Nina (Shaking her head in annoyance): "Anna, why are you taking care of this brat?"

Lucky Chloe: "I'm no brat."

Anna: "Kazuya's orders. Not to mention she's our little superstar."

Lucky Chloe: "Yes indeed, nya."

Nina: "Superstar? Don't tell me G Corporation is involved in the entertainment industry."

Anna: "Oh yeah. Our efforts to win the hearts of the people will be assured thanks to your inevitable defection sister."

Waiter (Comes back): "Another fresh set of dumplings and red wine."

Lucky Chloe: "Yes!"

Anna: "Excellent."

Waiter: "I will come back with your tab."

Nina: "You are paying for this right?"

Anna: "Sure thing sis. You've been so obedient today that I can't help but pay your own free meal. Keep this up and I won't put your ass on display." (Winking and giggling with Chloe.)

At this rate, Nina could only shake her head and finish eating her stew as Anna and Chloe continued to laugh at her expense. They kept right on heckling Nina about her life, but Nina held her stances and only gave them vague answers. Finally, it was time to go as the three women went their separate ways. Their hotels were across the street from one another, so Nina is alone once again. Her chopper flight back to Japan would not arrive until in the morning. In the suite, Nina finally breathed a sigh of relief after a day of verbal agony and torment.


	5. When Things Go Ahh In The Night

**When Things Go Aah in the Night**

 _Conrad Centennial Hotel, Singapore_ …

Returning to her hotel, Nina Williams was grateful to finally be alone once again. All she wanted to do was take a nice shower and hit the bed before her chopper would come and pick her up in the morning. Proceeding to undo her clothes, Nina went inside the shower and stayed there for a good ten minutes. Finally she left out of there and started to dry her hair while wrapping her body around with a dry towel. Everything was peaceful, until Nina heard some funny laughter inside her bedroom. No one should be in this room! Problem was, Nina's pistol got placed under the dresser by the bed. So Nina would carefully tip toe and see who this is.

Intruder: "Wwwwoooo! Whhhhheeeee!" (Laughing)

Nina: "How did you get in this room? Lucky Chloe!"

Lucky Chloe (Stops bouncing): "There she is! Nina Williams! Nya!"

Nina: "Where is my sister? Why aren't you with her right now and playing in here?"

Lucky Chloe: "I wanna sleep with you tonight!"

Nina: "You what?"

Lucky Chloe: "Yup! I wanna see what it's like to be by your side, all cozy like! Nya!" (Twirling around.)

Nina (Turning red): "That is a complete and utter joke! I want you out now!"

Lucky Chloe: "I see you are blushing, ta ha!" (Winking)

Nina: "You little brat! Come here!"

The assassin started chasing Lucky Chloe all over the suite. Nina had to admit, the girl was very elusive, even for somebody like her. Finally she got Chloe pinned to a corner at the kitchen. Nina was tired, but she walked right towards Chloe and said that she would show mercy if Chloe walked away just this once.

Nina: "Now…this is your last chance to go back to Anna. Otherwise you can die right here in this room!"

Chloe: "But Nina…I just wanna come and be with you tonight! Anna won't know about this! That's an okatu's promise! Nya!"

Nina: "Why? I don't understand! Did she do something to you?"

Chloe: "No, not really but I just think you're hot and I wanna get to know you more! I'm telling the truth!"

Nina (blushing): "Ddddoooooohhh! You are making this so hard! I wish we never had to face each other like this!"

Chloe: "Don't say that! Nya! Now that I know you want out of the Zaibatsu, I think you and I can become great friends! Even if you still hate Anna! She won't know about this please Nina!" (Hugs her tight.)

Nina (Feeling fuzzy inside): "I will kill you if you tell anybody that I let you sleep in my suite!"

Chloe (Pleads with kitty eyes): "Don't kill me. I won't tell anyone."

Nina: "Then come with me."

 _Back in the bedroom_ …

Nina escorted Chloe back in her bedroom. The older woman wasted no time undoing her towel, revealing her galore in front of the young Chloe. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Nina seriously told Chloe that Anna would never be as good as her in anything, including sex.

Nina: "Before we begin…let make one thing clear to you. Anna will never be better than me in bed. A lot of those kinky things she did to you, she copied that from me. Everything has to be a competition with her and that's why she goes out of her way to flirt with everyone. Me…I don't give a shit. I take what I want, whenever I want. So now you got me curious. You want me huh? Then show me what that stupid sister of mine taught you. Just know I can't do it better. Understand?" (Smirking)

Chloe (Aroused like a boy, shaking her head.): "Yes m'am! Nya!" (Thinks) "My gosh! The way she is talking has me wet already, and she is better than Anna!? This is awesome!"

Nina: "Get your clothes off."

 _Chloe readily undoes her costume_ …

Nina (Assuming position. Legs spread open.): "Now come and show me you can do!"

Chloe (Aroused): "Y…yes! Nina san!"

Chloe, like the little kitten she was, got on all fours. Nina didn't even smell since she just bathed and all. Chloe used her tongue and started servicing Nina who didn't budge at first. Not feeling satisfied, Nina told Chloe to go in deeper into her ovaries while using her fingers.

Nina: "Is that all you've got? Why don't you do this? This time finger me!

Chloe: "Yes m'am."

Chloe did what Nina requested. 1 finger wasn't enough. Nina shook her head no. Two fingers this time. Nina shook her head no again. Three times the charm, Nina felt some arousal, but that wasn't enough pleasure. Then Chloe used her fourth finger inside of Nina and the veteran assassin shrieked with pain and bliss.

Nina: "AAAA! Good! Right there!"

Chloe (giggles): "Nina-san! I think you can handle more than four!"

Chloe playfully stuffed her last finger deep inside Nina's stargate! The woman yelled louder in pain, but it later felt good because Chloe playfully tickled her gushy insides. Nina didn't want to take it too far as she grabbed Chloe's wrist and made her quit.

Nina (Breathing hard.): "Not bad…I'm…curious…how many fingers did Anna take from you?"

Chloe: "Well…I never got to finger her yet but. That was cool! Can I do it again?"

Nina: "No…now its my turn to take advantage of you. Get on the bed."

Chloe: "Oh goodie!"

Nina got over Chloe while she laid down and started kissing the younger girl deeply. Chloe could barely breathe while Nina was kissing her deep. Then, the veteran assassin snaked her tongue on down Chloe's torso. Using her arms, Nina props up Chloe's hips with her face staring right at the girl's stargate. Without warning Nina buried her face inside Chloe!

Chloe: "Oh sh*t! Nyaaaa!"

Chloe's clit was probed and stabbed everywhere by the older woman. I mean no one had ever eating the coochie the way Nina was doing it! Not even Bruce or Anna! Bopping her head back and forth, Nina's tongue grinded Chloe at rapid pace. Chloe was squealing like a little rat until she started leaking out her juices in front of Nina. Her face got drenched, but Nina didn't care.

Nina (Smirks): "How did you like it?"

Chloe (Feeling weak): "That…was…awesome."

Nina: "Now I need now you to recover and service me one more time."

Chloe: "Ok."

Nina: "Wait here."

1 minute later…

Chloe (wide eyed): "That thing is huge Ms. Williams!"

Nina (roll eyes): "And it pumps back and forth." (Shows Chloe her long vibrator.)

Chloe: "Uuuu! Gimmie! Gimmie!"

Nina: "Easy! Let me show how it works."

 _Shows Chloe what to do_ …

Nina: "Understand? You just hold her steady and let the stick do the rest."

Chloe: "Uh huh! Are you ready?"

Nina (spreading on the bed): "Yes! Hurry!"

Chloe: "Here we go!"

Activating the 16 inch vibrator, Chloe gently started rubbing Nina's lower lips. The touch already gave Nina the chills of ecstasy. Then came the insertion of the vibrator. Nina grabbed the sheets as her toy went deeper inside herself! The back and forth motion of this vibrator hit the G-spot more viciously than any guy could do! Chloe was amazed at how Nina could take this thing on like a champ!

Chloe (Laughs): "That's great Nina san! Look at your belly! Let me push in more!"

Nina: "W…wait! Anything but…Thhhaaaattttt!"

Laughing at Nina's expense, Chloe pushed the vibrator in even further. Then Chloe turns up the vibrator speed, making the stick go deeper inside Nina's pussycat. Without controlling herself, Nina's body shook all over and finally she climaxed. Chloe couldn't get enough of being sprayed by her elder's own flith! Chloe kept right on squishing Nina's coochie with the vibrator until the assassin stopped yelling and passed out.

Chloe (Pulls it out): "That's was unbelievable! Nya! I've never met a woman who could take on a toy this long!" (Looks at Nina passed out.) "Nina san? Nina!"

In a panic, Chloe shook Nina by her shoulders. Then she started slapping Nina upside her face about six times, until Nina woke up.

Nina (Waking up): "S-stop! What are you trying to pull here!"

Chloe: "Oh thank goodness! I thought I had like…I dunno…killed you or something! Ya passed out on me!"

Nina: "Aw shit! Not again." (Sighs) "Look…let's just call it a night."

Chloe: "Yea. But Nina san, I really had a lot of fun with you tonight."

Nina (Rising back up): "Well..I have to say. It's crazy of me to fuck a young girl like yourself, but I should thank you. I really had to relieve some much needed stress."

Chloe (Smiling): "You are so welcome Nina!" (Giggles.)

Nina: "I'm cold and I really should sleep. What time is it?"

Chloe: "It's almost 1 AM."

Nina: "Yeah…I should go to bed. My chopper comes here tomorrow at 7:30. I think you should go back to Anna before she gets worried."

Chloe: "I wanna stay here with you Nina. Warm you up ya know!"

Nina: "Chloe…I'm serious. I really enjoyed myself for a change, but you should go."

Chloe: "I'm not in the same room with your sister. She put me in a separate room by myself. I dunno why and it upsets me."

Nina (Sighs): "Well…in that case you can stay."

Chloe: "Yay! Nya!"

Nina (Undoing the sheets, sliding in.): "Get in the sheets Chloe."

Chloe: "Ok."

Nina (Closing her eyes): "Goodnight."

Chloe: "Nighty night Ms. Williams."

 _6:54 AM_ …

Both ladies were sound asleep in the penthouse hotel room. However, Anna Williams woke up early to find out that Chloe was missing in her own room. Going across the street to the Conrad hotel, she learned through desk workers that Chloe was spotted coming inside. There was only one other person who might know where she went, and that person is inside this penthouse room door in front of Anna.

Anna (Pissed.): "Nina! Open is this door right now!"

 _More banging_ …

Chloe (half asleep): "Nya. I don't wanna. Just…10 more…mintues."

Nina was still in deep sleep, but then Anna pickpocketed the hotel door on her own. When she opened it, the sun was coming up, but the place remained really dark. Anna looked around and soon she spotted what looked like the main bedroom. The door was already opened and when Anna turned on the lights looking inside she could not believe her eyes.

Anna: "What? Lucky Chloe! Is that you?"

Lucky Chloe (rising out of bed.): "Huh?" (Shakes her head, looking at Anna.): "NYA! Aahh aaaaa!"

Anna (Red like a tomato): "Get out of that bed! NOW!"

The young girl hopped out of bed in a hurry as she regathered her clothes. She could only put on her panties and bra as Anna approached her, taking Chloe by the arm. Before leaving Anna turned around one last time at Nina, who finally got up from the screaming of her sister. Anna just looked at her with fiery eyes. Nina kept a straight face the whole time. Anna said nothing to her and left out of the penthouse dragging Chloe as she protested. Nina still sat on her bed looking down at the floor. For once, she was kind of neutral about this encounter with Anna.

Nina: "Well…that ended anti climatic." (Looks at the clock.): "The chopper is on the way. I better get ready."

Nina always kept her emotions in a tight check, but even she had to admit sleeping with somebody else felt so good for a change. Lucky Chloe was a crazy girl, but at least she was cute and naughty in Nina's mind. Will they meet again soon, or was that night just a onetime encounter. Then a scary though occurred in Nina's head. What if Anna suspected that Nina invited Chloe over to the room? That could be enough of a reason for Anna to leak out the bathroom photos. Nina prayed that Anna would overlook this incident with Chloe or she will be finished!


	6. Surprising Defeat

**Surprising Defeat**

 _Kinder Gym, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA_ …

Paul Phoenix: "YYYYEEEEAAAAA! I'M #1!

Nina made a huge mistake while fighting Paul Phoenix. She nearly submitted him in one of her signature armbars. However, Paul did not want to lose another fight. Losing to the likes of Gigas, Kazumi, Miguel, and Lars, Paul would not allow Nina her chance to stay unbeaten. With determination, the veteran broke out of Nina's armbar hold and shoulder tackled her by the side. The attack stuns Nina, giving Paul enough time to use his signature punch Burning Fist! The impact was so strong that Nina could not block it by herself! The impact was too strong so Nina slid back 15 feet until she bounced off the wall hitting her head first. Her body rolled around eight times until she stops moving. The official came over to check on Nina. She was seeing stars, literally. The official knew this match was over.

Paul: "HA HA! I win! Numero Uno baby!"

 _The next day, Sunrise Hospital, Las Vegas, NV_ …

The media was in a frenzy over hearing that Paul Phoenix won against the undefeated Nina Williams. Nina was sent to one of the local hospitals owned by the Zaibatsu for concussion protocol. Paul was told by his friend, Marshall Law, that he was being butchered by the American media, especially from feminists claiming Paul enjoyed his victory over Nina entirely too much. It's not that Paul enjoyed beating up Nina, he really needed that victory since he was losing so many fights while competing in this seventh tournament. To make amends and let bygones be bygones, Paul felt that he should visit Nina as she recuperated in the hospital.

Letting his hair down, putting on shades, and putting on a suit without a tie, Paul entered the hospital hoping nobody would recognize him. He was able to get the front desk to tell him where Nina's room was located. Nina stayed in room 319 all alone with the blinds closed. Nina's head was wrapped around because of the gash over her forehead. She was still sleeping before a knock could be heard at the door. It was Paul knocking. He slowly opens the door and turns on the lights to see Nina. The bright lights made Nina open her eyes very slowly. She had no idea who this guy was entering her room without permission. Giving her condition, Nina got nervous and cautious at the same time.

Nina (Waking up): "Wha? What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Paul (Takes off the shade, pulling his hair back): "It's me Nina! Chill!"

Nina: "Huh? Paul?" (Angered) "Get out! I thought I told the doctor no visitors!"

Paul: "Relax! I just wanted to see how you were holding up. I'd take it you are feeling better right?"

Nina: "Tsk." (Turns her head in shame, lying down again.)

Paul (Thinking) "Man. And here I thought I took losses hard." (Speaks) "Look, I am sorry for giving you a concussion during the fight. I have to admit, fighting you brought back a lot of memories. When was the last time we fought? The fourth tournament? Or the third?"

Nina: "It was the 4th tournament." (Still not facing him.)

Paul: "Oh yea, that's right. You actually beat me that time at the mall. Not one of my best fights." (Laughing)

Nina: "Are you satisfied with this? Getting one back at me? If you are then you can leave now. I don't appreciate the sentimental treatment you are giving me!"

Paul (Pleads): "Nina come on! You were always feisty, but not like this? The world wants us to hate each other, but I'd always liked ya as a competitor! Remember the first time we met? I think your sister was there too right after registration. You remember what happened next after I introduced myself?"

Nina: "No!"

Paul: "Well you kicked me right between my jewels! Your sister Anna laughed at me and so did everyone else watching us. But you didn't laugh. You just smiled and walked off. I gotcha back after our first fight though. Wanna know what happened next?"

Nina finally looks at him again, but she wanted to know more. It was weird that she had a hard time remembering her earlier encounters with Paul. After her cyrosleep, Nina remembered Paul as being an overbearing, arrogant, drunken moron who just so happened to be a powerful martial artist. She still stared at him, but Paul got another big grin on his rugged face.

Paul: "I tried to help you up after I beat cha but then you kicked my jewels again!" (Laughing even louder) "But I wasn't mad at cha! I guess when it came to me for some reason, kicking my junk was one of your go to moves!"

Nina: "Hmph. When we fight next time, I will do just that."

Paul: "I wore my cup in the last fight, I learned my lesson with my matches against you."

Nina: "Tell me something Paul." (Looking at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact)

Paul: "Yeah?"

Nina: "I still have a hard time remembering things 23 years ago. What was I like back then?"

Paul (Thinks): "I guess the rumors were true after all. She can't remember a lot of things after her cyrosleep or whatever she did to stay young. Well here it goes." (Talks.) "Let's see. When I first saw ya back then, I was thinking "What's a babe like this doing in a martial arts tournament full of buff tough guys right?" I thought I could ask you out on a date or something but right off the bat, you got irritated and attacked me when I had my guard down. Not gonna lie, I wanted a piece of you in our first match because of that. Later I found out about your occupation as a contract killer. Even after hearing that, I'd still wanted to know more about cha. I didn't fight you in the 2nd tournament, but you kept your distance from me. Just like you are doing now. In the 3rd tournament you were acting really weird. You were still staying away from me, but it was like you didn't even know me. By the 4th tournament, we fought again and you beat me. I was too drunk before that fight though. Totally underestimated cha. Then you left me hanging without saying a word. I saw footage of the fight, so that's how I know. I'm not gonna lie, I thought I wouldn't win against cha after our 4th match. But this time I got lucky I guess. In my opinion you are about as badass as I ever known ya Nina, but back then you were at least approachable and not as bitchy."

In a surprise, Nina started laughing. Hysterically at that.

Paul (Confused): "What's so funny?"

Nina: "So I am bitchy now?"

Paul: "Well…uh…I…"

Nina (Laughing): "The way you described me just now, it is not off the mark Paul Phoenix. I live a dangerous life. If a guy like you comes around and follows me all the time then you know what comes next."

Paul: "What comes next?"

Nina (Stops laughing and without emotion): "Bang." (Points at him)

Paul (Got scared holds his heart): "Agggh!"

Nina (Smirking, puts her finger down.): "Now you get the message."

Paul: "Yeah, I gotcha! I didn't come here to rub in your face Nina, honest!"

Nina: "Hmph. Even if you didn't I can't let anyone get too attached to me. I won't make you leave anymore, but if you try to talk with me again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Paul (Swallows): "Um…yea."

After pausing for 1 mintues, Paul breaks the silence…

Paul: "Can I get you something? Need to go to the restroom?"

Nina (Turns her body to the side under the covers): "No. I should be getting out of here today I hope. So for now, I want to keep sleeping."

Paul: "Alright, but eh can I turn on the TV?"

Nina: "Knock yourself out. Just keep the volume low please."

Paul: "Cool."

As Paul started watching the news on TV, Nina drifted back to sleep. She did not tell Paul that her head was still hurting due to its aching. By the time she would wake up again, either A the doctor will let her out of the hospital or B Paul is out of the room. Out of the blue, Paul's rental phone buzzed. It was his pal Marshall Law. Paul wisely goes out of the room and talks with him.

Paul: "Yea!"

Marshall Law: "Paul? It's me again."

Paul: "Oh hey Marshall, what's up buddy?"

Law: "Hey did you actually go visit Nina? I was curious."

Paul: "Yea, I'm at the hospital now. Nina went back to sleep, but I think she's gonna be fine now."

Law: "Wow! So you actually got inside her room? In a Zaibatsu owned hospital nonetheless. You couldn't have done that by yourself man, who helped you?"

Paul: "Nobody helped me. All I was did put on some glasses and let my hair down. It was a damn good idea."

Law: "I see. Yea man these trolls online are not letting up on your victory against Nina. You should go on the forums like at Reddit and Yahoo to see this bullsh*t they are spewing about you. It's sickening!"

Paul: "Ah F*ck em Marshall. If they think I'm a woman beater then let em, but I know me and Nina are cooler than that."

Law: "Really? What was her reaction when you revealed yourself?"

Paul: "She wasn't too happy to see me, but she calmed down a little bit. Scary part is that she said she'd kill me if I try to talk with her again."

Law: "Aw man. That's a bummer. I'm not surprised though. The lady is antisocial."

Paul: "Yeah."

Law: "Well my fight is tomorrow against a guy I have never heard of before."

Paul: "Who is it?"

Law: "His name is Claudio, forget his last name. Apparently he is still undefeated, so I've heard."

Paul: "You got it Law. At least you are doing better than me."

Law: "I hope your right Paul. I'm about to do some meditation, so I won't show an ounce of doubt in this match."

Paul: "Do what cha gotta do buddy. I'm rooting for ya!"

Law: "So who do you fight next?"

Paul: "Oh I dunno yet, but I will tell ya once I'm out of this place."

Law: "Alright. Stay sharp Paul and lay off the booze!"

Paul: "I am buddy I am. See ya."

Paul hangs up and decided to return inside Nina's room one more time. Paul knew Nina was brutal but honest in her words when she said she would kill him in their next encounter outside of competition. No longer interested in what was on TV, Paul reluctantly felt it was time to go. Those soldiers from the Zaibatsu may not want somebody like him hanging around their boss in close quarters like this. He could still beat their asses but Paul could not risk an early DQ from the tournament. As a parting gift, Paul had a pen under the pocket embedded within his coat. He writes a small note using a tissue as paper. When he was finished, Paul carefully places it on the side of the bed so Nina could take a look. Being the daredevil that Paul was, he snuck a pecker on Nina's cheek with a wide grin of his face afterwards.

Paul: "See ya around Nina."

 _Sometime later_ …

A knock was given on the door. The doctor came with the paperwork so Nina could sign it and then she was free to leave the hospital. Nina woke up as her headache finally went away. The doctor noticed a tissue falling down on the ground as Nina rose up. He picks it up and gives it to her. Nina saw handwriting on it, but first she signed the paperwork with her initials. When the doctor finally left, Nina examined the written tissue again.

"I didn't wanna rub in your face by coming to visit. Just checking up on an old rival of mine. Even if you don't care here is my address. No matter what people say, you always got a friend in me!" *Thumbs up* Paul Phoenix

Nina found herself blushing over the thoughtful note, but quickly snapped out of it by slapping her face. It hurt her head momentarily. However, Nina still had no room for admirers. She definitely could not have Paul find out she would eventually leave the Zaibatsu or find her infamous bathroom pictures.

Nina: "Don't push your luck Paul!"

At that moment, Nina made up her mind. She threw the tissue in the trash. Why? Because she did want not to kill Paul deep down. Whether by her own hand or by Heihachi and his followers.


	7. Nina Answering E-Mails Again

**Nina Answers Emails Again**

 _Nina Williams' apartment, near the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ in Tokyo, Japan_ **…**

After losing to Paul Phoenix in a shocking fashion, Nina reluctantly went back to the Zaibatsu Headquarters. Heihachi himself even had to tease Nina over the fact she got caught by Paul's dangerous punches. To make matters worse, her sister made a phone call alleging that she was kidnapped by Claudio Serafino. Turns out it was true because Nina found Anna's live stream dressed in provocative clothing posing in front of the Sirius Marksmen members. Nina didn't have in it her to ridicule Anna. After all, Anna could leak Nina's bathroom photos online at any given time. So Nina hung up on Anna's pity party phone call to her.

With her body weary from jet lag, Nina went back home to her apartment. She drifted to sleep on her bed, even with her travel clothes still on. Nina slept half of the day, until she opened her eyes again. Murmuring incoherent words, Nina decided to finally look at her laptop for any messages she might have missed over the course of time she was out of Tokyo. But not before changing into her skimpy house clothes and a cup of coffee.

Nina (Sipping on the coffee): "Let me see what I missed lately." (Sees her Inbox) "What the hell is all this?"

 _Reading some of these fanboy messages_ …

Nina: "Why can't I delete this? Did someone mess with my inbox while I was gone? There is even a message from Lucky Chloe. Who could have done this to me?"

Nina had to calm down and think with a clear head here. Then she suspected it had to be Claudio's handiwork. He must have ordered someone in the Zaibatsu to hack her email in a way that she could not get rid of her inbox messages. First, Nina sent a message to the Zaibatsu IT department and asked them to find out who was it that hacked her email. Then Nina requested that person to be fired from his or her position and reprogram her email account to work properly again. Finally, she just gulped her coffee down and started reading some of these emails just out of curiosity.

Nina (Irritated): "What the f*ck is all this sh*t anyway. I don't have anything else to do. Well here is Chloe. How did she get my email? Tch."

 _Lucky Chloe writes_ …

"Hhhhhhhiiiiiii! I really really really hope this message goes to Ms. Nina Williams because I have no way of getting her email address. Soooo, I hope a follower of mine can send this to her! I appreciate very very much! Nya! Anyway, I really enjoyed our night alone a lot Ms. Nina! You still should fight me first! Fair and square this time! No acting, no gimmicks! Promise? We should go at it after this whole tournament is over! Hey are you really gonna keep working for Heihachi or whatever that guy's name is? Not telling you what to do but I'd love to stick with you or Anna. But Anna doesn't like it when I hang around you! I wish we could all get along and be happy! Do reply back to me please Nina! I love you! BYE!" *Pawprint*.

Nina (Closes her message): "You must be joking little girl. Like I would wanna fight you again. You might be cute but not that cute! Now what is this?"

 _Reading an email from Edgar Grant_ …

Edgar: "Nina. It's been a long time. How have you been? Your father's birthday is pretty close up. He would have been 68 years old if he were alive today. His birthday reminded me of the times I used to do missions with him as mercenaries. We haven't spoken in years I know, but I heard rumors that you had lost much of your memory after the cryogenic sleep you went through. Nina, I really hope that is not true. I'm not sending this to ridicule you about Richard or anything of the sort. I'm just letting you know that I am still alive and I am keeping an eye on you Williams girls from afar. If you need anything from me. Do let me know. – Edgar"

Nina: "Edgar. Edgar Grant? It sounds familiar, but I have no idea who he is." (Types) "Can you tell me more about your relationship with my father?" (Thinks) "That is all I can ask from him. What else?"

 _Looking at an email by Heihachi's secretary_ …

"Nina I heard you were back in Tokyo, but you forgot your package. It can found at the post office on the 2nd floor of Zaibatsu Tower. Remember to bring your ID. Otherwise the mailmen won't deliver it to you."

Nina: "That must be the new sniper rifle I ordered online. I forgot. I better get it before it gets locked in their storage compound."

Then Nina decided to look at the fight schedule for her remaining matches. Her next fight would be against.

Week 6 Yoshimitsu

Week 7 Alisa

Week 8 Steve Fox

Nina: "Yoshimitsu huh. I haven't faced him at all since the 5th tournament. I was forced to surrender after our last encounter because he pinned me down near the edge of a building in Hong Kong. His sword was close to my neck. I could have died that night. It won't be an easy fight, but I will not make the same mistakes I did back then. Alisa Bosconovitch. The android girl who was built to protect Jin Kazama. Thanks to Lee Chaolan, she has been freed from her programming to do just what I had stated. From the few times I have seen Alisa compete, her enhancements are about the same, but she doesn't engage in combat under the same aggression like she used to when she was with us in the Zaibatsu. I will use her passive attitude for my advantage when I take her on. And then there is you, Steve Fox. I couldn't believe you of all people would rescue me from the Sirius Marksmen back in Italy. However, they made an alliance with the Zaibatsu to eventually take out Jin and Kazuya. I can never forgive Claudio for what he has done. Even so I can't let you get involved in my problems Steve. This is not about you! I never even asked to have a child! Why are you in my life?"

Nina started crying for the first time, in a long time, over another person that was not her father. Her tears fell on the keyboard until she covered her face with both hands. Those fools under Dr. Abel used her egg to create Steve. Nina's emotions were mixed when she first found out about Steve's history. Even if she desired a child, Nina did not want it like this. The last thing Nina wanted was to see a lifeless body of a boy she could have reared like her father did her and Anna. Oddly enough, the cell phone buzzed again. So Nina picked it up, wiping her tears away.

Nina: "Nina here."

Claudio: "Buonasera Ms. Williams. Are you doing well?"

Nina: "Claudio? How did you get this number!"

Claudio: "You are in high spirits! That is good!"

Nina: "Answer me!"

Claudio: "The secretary kindly gave it to me. Nothing is out of my grasp now that I have access to the Zaibatsu's IT database. Now I heard you lost the fight against Paul Phoenix. I'm calling to see if you have recovered from your injuries."

Nina: "My body is holding up well and no I don't want your weirdo friends checking up on me.

Claudio: "Fair enough. I know we got off to a bad start when we first met. You spying on us was simply a cautious misunderstanding by the Zaibatsu. But that's in the past now. Your email has been fully restored to its normal setting, and no it was not me who ordered the hack."

Nina: "Oh really? Then who did?"

Claudio: "Obviously a stalker within your company. I heard he just go fired a few minutes ago since he was responsible for changing your email settings."

Nina: "I will find out for myself. Not that I believe you."

Claudio: "Oh it did happen. Trust me."

Nina: "No! I won't!"

Claudio: "Suit yourself, but as partners we need to make sure that this tournament runs smoothly, we win our fights, and more importantly finding a strategy to capture Kazuya and Jin. The Devil Gene is our true enemy."

Nina: "I'm well aware of those things."

Claudio: "Bene! We have an understanding then. Now I must catch my flight. I do not want to be late. We will talk again soon Nina! Ciao!" (Hangs up.)

Nina gritted her teeth and tried not to smash her cell phone to bits after speaking with that scoundrel Claudio. Its true her email settings were back to normal, but Claudio knew the person who did it. He was just playing dumb with Nina. At least Claudio never suspected that Nina was still thinking about killing him for the photobomb she endured after she got captured by the Marskmen. After calming down, Nina erased the fanboy emails and finally got off the computer. A good punching of the bags upstairs in her suite would settle her nerves down.


End file.
